


A Blessing in Disguise (AO3 addition)

by Breadthecat



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Multi, ew edd, ew matt, ew tom, ew tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the End, something goes terribly wrong. Through pain, depression and hardship, will the eddsworld crew mend themselves?</p>
<p>(This fanfic is by me and originally posted on wattpad. For the sake of my time, some chapters will be merged together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-4

Blood and Oil  
Tord hit the ground hard, causing him fall forward onto his face. “Ow…” he groaned, pulling his face off the ground. He picked at the shrapnel imbedded in his arm, which has seemingly gone numb, along with the rest of his emotions as of the moment. His arm was a muted blood red, littered with scratches and scars. Something seemed to pulse in his chest, causing him to go into a coughing fit. His whole throat and mouth burned, filling with an unknown liquid. He sputtered, the liquid dribbling down his face as his vision went blurry. His whole body went from numb to burning in less than the time he's been sitting there. He doubled over, coughing onto the ground. He watched as a black liquid formed a puddle underneath him. He shuttered, coughing more as his vision tinted black. His mouth tasted coppery and slick, like his mouth has been coated in a glaze. He whimpered and brought his hands to his chest. Only one hand co-operated. More of the slick, black substance slithered down his face, not only coming from his mouth be also his left eye, which he could no longer see out of. The burning sensation evolved to include a painful pulsing. His already compromised vision swirled. “I-I'm s-s-sorry…” He sputtered as the world went dark.

 

Mirror, Mirror  
Matt paced his apartment, his bare feet scuffing up the carpet. He has felt on edge for the past hour and his eyes are starting to sting. He rubs his eyes to find his hand felt wet. He pulls away and stares at his hand in shock. Blood. He yelped in surprise, stumbling over his feet and falling to his knees. His eyes erupted into pain, bringing tears to his eyes. He slowly backed his way against wall, finding himself in a corner. His vision started to get a silvery tint to it. Tears began to spill as the pain only got worse. He couldn't stop shaking, his tears falling into his hands. Not being able to bring himself to look, he shakily stood and glanced into the mirror nearest him. He watched in horror, seeing no reflection but cracks spreading around the edge. He felt like he was being torn in two, causing him to crumple to the ground. His breathing went ragged from the pain and his already silvery eyesight was washed in red. He whimpered in pain, curling into a ball, waiting for the pain to pass as hours went by. “I-I'm so s-sorry…” he cried into the room.

 

Struck  
Tom gently spun a harpoon spear in his hands. He walked down the hallway, stopped, and glanced up at a old photo hung on the wall. “Why do I still have that… That thing” he growled, considering whether or not to smash it. He glared into the eyes of his “old friend” who now ruined his and his friend life. He raised his fist as if to smash the photo before letting out a sigh. The spear in his hand seemed to grow hotter by the second, causing Tom to panic. He tried to run to dispose of it, but fate wouldn't have that. His arm pulsed and for a second Tom blacked out. Searing pain shot through his lower chest and blood trickled down his hands. He gagged, coughing up blood. He glanced down to see the harpoon spear implanted into his chest. “H-how did..?” He muttered to himself in shock. His face paled and he leaned heavily against the wall. He gasped for breath like a fish out of water, but no air came. His chest went from feeling heavy to numb. He slowly slid down the wall as his legs gave out. More and more blood began to drench his shirt, eventually pooling on the floor. His head felt light and his vision was flickering dark. He muttered something under his breath before his body fell sideways and the world slipped away from him.

 

Green   
Edd flicked through an old photo album, sighing quietly. After a few minutes, he closed the book and put it away. He continued walking when suddenly everything seemed to freeze, turning a tint of bright green. Edd legs buckled beneath him as a green light engulfed him. He felt as if he had been dunked into an ice bath. His skin went numb but his insides were on fire. Tears were streaming down his face. He brought his legs to his chest and raised his hand to his face. Green energy danced at his fingertips, almost distracting him from the pain. The pressure of the green energy was caused him to gag. A brilliant green flash swallowed his vision and made his blood freeze. He shuddered, whimpering aloud. Then it stopped. Edd sat there, stunned and shaking. His breathing was shaky and tears were still fresh on his cheeks. “I-I'm s-sorry” he barely choked out, ducking his head against his chest.


	2. Chapters 5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh I'm too lazy for this

Concern  
Matt lifted his head at the sound of knocking at the door. He gently hoisted himself to his feet, shuffling to the door. “W-who is it?” Matt stuttered weakly. “It's Edd’, he sounded panicked “is everything alright?” Edd questioned. Matt paused, wondering how Edd knew, “...no, I don't think so. How do you know?” He answered. There was silence from Edd’s side, “well for starters, neither you nor Tom answer your phones. Plus Tom didn't answer the door when I knocked. And.. Um… Something happened to me,” he paused, “can I come in?”. Matt didn't answer, he has no idea what he looks like as of the moment, and his vision still had a silver tint to them. “I… I guess, but I don't think I'm ok.” With that statement, Matt opened the door. 

With only a second's hesitation, Edd rushed towards him, cupping his face. “Omg Matt, what the heck happened?!” Edd exclaimed. “I.. I don't really know.. What's wrong?” Matt questioned fearfully. “You eyes are… They’re mirrors” Edd replied hesitantly, removing his hands from Matts face and stuffing them into his sweatshirt pockets. Matt noticed something odd, Edd was shaking. “Edd? Are you ok.” Matt asked worriedly. “I-... I'm fine, just rattled” he answered. “What happened?” I added. Edd went on to explain what happened to him, which sounded awfully familiar to the time he got super powers, which Matt mentioned but Edd blew it off. “I lost those powers, remember?” Edd chuckled. Then Matt brought something else up, “Shouldn't we check on Tom?”. Edd noded, “I've got his spare key so let's have a look.”

Matt and Edd unlocked Tom’s front door. “Tom?” Edd called out, in which there was no response. “You go right I'll go left.” Edd instructed. Matt headed past the kitchen, which he briefly glanced around. Then he headed into a hallway. A glistening pool of red caught his eye. Matt stared in horror, “EDD!” 

 

Emergency Contact  
Tord’s eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes gently and pushed himself upright. Sitting on his legs, he glanced around the room. It was the house he had bought who knows how long ago. Everything was covered in a thick coat of dust except for a few areas, that were dotted in fingerprints. Tord shakily stood up, walking to a table that appeared to have a note. It read “you know as well as I that this was your last chance. We took pity and brought you back to your home. But remember; The Red Army is over. Good bye” , there was no signature to say who it was from but Tord already knew. He had screwed up, even when he was given the chance to get everything back. He sighed, flinching slightly when his phone began to ring. He picked up the phone that, conveniently, was sitting next to the note on the table. “Hello? Tord? You said to call you in an emergency, right?” A familiar voice desperately questioned. 

~flashback~  
Matt was sitting in his room on the bed when Tord came in. “Can I speak to you?” Tord asked. Matt noded, patting the spot next to him. Tord sat down and sighed, “ok, I don't want you to ask why but-,” Tord pulled out a small card with a phone number on it and a strange red symbol. “If there is ever a dire emergency, call this number and I will help.” Tord finished. “But won't you just be there anyways? Are you leaving?” Matt questioned. “I… Can't tell you any more, but know this; no matter what happens, I'll help if you just call, no questions asked”  
~end flashback~

“Matt? Yes, yes I did, what's wrong?” Tord asked, surprised. “How… What do you do if someone has lost a lot of blood?” Matt asked shakily. “Well, um. Were they attack or stabbed? If so is the item still in the wound?” Tord asked. “Yes” Matt replied certainly. “Ok, leave the weapon in, get some bandages, and wrap them tightly around the wound. If you take out the weapon, if will reopen the wound and they will lose more blood.” He stated, taking a drink of water which he had fetched while talking to Matt. Tord could hear someone, presumably Edd, ask who he was talking to. “It's not important at the moment, just keep the harpoon in and wrap up Tom’s wound.” Tord spit out his drink. The water he was previously drinking now soaked the floor. “Please tell me I heard that wrong, did I hear you say Tom?” Tord forced himself to ask. “Um… Yes you heard right” Matt nervously confirmed. “O-oh. Ok. Is there anything else you need help on?” Tord finished. Matt paused, and Tord could quietly hear him say that he would be right back. “Why don't you come back?” Matt asked innocently. 

Tord hesitated before responding “You know I can't. I messed up big time and I know you guys won't forgive me.” Tord explained. “What if I told them it was you who helped me? I'm sure they will forgive you if you just saved Tom’s life!” Matt said eagerly. “Matt, I don't deserve their forgiveness, even if I got it. I pretty much destroyed you house and I heard I killed someone in the process,-” Tord coughed, his chest pulsed. “Fuck” he muttered. “Are you alright? Please come back Tord, especially if something’s wrong” Matt pleaded. Tord shakily sighed, the pulsing getting worse. “Matt, I won't lie to you. Yes, something is wrong, but it seems that something wrong over there too. I'm not going to burden you with my problems.” Tord told him truthfully. “Please, if you ever change you mind, tell me. Ok? Promise?” Matt begged. Tord sighed, smiling a little, “I promise”. Tord hung up the phone, a tear trickling down his cheek. He sunk to the floor, tears falling faster. A faint smile was on his face, “thank you.”


	3. Chapter 7 (and 8 sorta)

Argument   
Tom grumbled, his body in searing pain. He rolled over onto his back before noticing a large pole seemingly attached to him. That's when everything came flooding back. He nearly gasped before he heard voices. They seemed to be arguing, Edd and Matt are arguing? Tom shakily tried to push himself up but failed, failing back to the couch. He seemed to be in Edd’s apartment, to be exact, on his couch. Tom tuned in to the argument. “Matt, I'll ask one more time, Who. Did. You. Call?” Edd asked sternly. “I-....I can't tell you Edd!” Matt cried. It sounded like he was in actual pain. The argument continued, Edd sounding more and more mad by the second, which was odd. Edd almost never gets mad. Tom stared up at the ceiling, green sparks seemed to flicker away from the other side of the couch, we're Matt and Edd were. Tom listened to the tone of the conversation, the more heated it got, the pain was in the voices. The green on the ceiling seemed to also get brighter. Tom cleared his throat, trying to get the angered pairs attention, but failed. Tom tried to sit up again, not having any luck still. Their voices were getting louder, then one let out a pained cry. The ceiling lit up in green and a crash sounded from the other side of the couch. “Edd? I'm sorry! Are you ok?” Matt asked, his voice filled with concern. Soft whimpering filled the room, Tom was getting extremely worried. “Um” Tom started horsley, “what's going on?”. Matt bolted over to him, “How are you feeling? Any pain? Can you sit up?” He shot out a million questions. “I'm feeling ok, a bit of pain, a lot of pain when I try to sit up.” Tom answered. A louder whimper came from Edd, causing Matt to whip his head towards him with an expression of pure concern. “Edd I'll be right there ok?” Matt comforted.

~~~~

I gently pulled out a piece of cloth, wrapping it tightly around the base of my shoulder. I shivered, not prepared mentally for what I was trying to do. I let out a deep sigh, watching my fingers go from a freshly cleaned tan to a soft red. I pulled the cloth tighter, trying to speed up the process before I lost my nerve. I organized the materials I would need and need quickly after I did what I was dreading to do. My fingers were turning blue, only a few more minutes, I thought to myself. I grabbed the saw, shaking slightly.

 

(Chapter 8 is a comic thing but it's not super important but basically it's Tord removing his arm)


	4. Chapter 9-10

The Call  
Matt, Edd, and Tom sat together on the couch. After the commotion they had all been through, the silence was welcomed. Edd forgave Matt, even though Matt still refused to explain himself. Edd passed out on Matt’s arm while Tom stared blankly ahead. Matt had known Tom long enough to know not to interfere when Tom was like this, having grown up together. Tom was most likely analyzing the events he had witnessed, and probably over analyzing them. Matt flinched at the sound of his phone ringing, waking Edd up. Matt got up, answered the phone and left the room. 

“Hello?” Matt asked. “It's… It's Tord-” he started. Matt gasped and exclaimed “Did you change your mind?!” Tord paused “well, are you sure it's a good idea?” Matt could hear Tord cough at the other end of the line. “Of course! I can't wait to tell the others!-” Matt was practically bouncing. “Matt. You should be very careful with how you tell them. They won't be as eager as you are.” Tord gently explained. Matt sighed, “I know, I know. I'll try to be careful, although Edd is already on my tail about calling you early. He was not happy when I refused to tell him…”.” Matt explained. After a few minutes of exchanging details, Matt hung up. 

When Matt came back into the room, Edd was on his feet, leaning against the couch. “Who was that?” Edd questioned, not wanting to take anything but the truth. “Same person from earlier-” Matt started. “And that is?” Edd interrupted, not taking excuses. “Tord”

 

Company   
Tom lost it, flying up from the couch. “WHAT?! That SON OF A B-!” Tom stopped himself, since neither Edd nor Tom like cursing in front of Matt. “He's supposed to be dead..” Tom finished, mumbling. Matt sighed, “He helped us save your life, Tom. He even knew it was you but he still helped. I know he betrayed us, but can we give him one last chance? Besides, I have a feeling Tord is part of what's happening to us.” Tom countered “What if he is WHY we are like this? And he wants to come back and finish us off?!” “Well he is coming back-” “WHAT” Edd exclaimed, shocked. Tom and Edd stared at him, although with Tom is was more of a glare. “I-i-i…” Matt stuttered, staring into the floor. He felt his eyes brim with tears “I p-promised his that he could c-come back… I p-pretty much b-begged him to. H-he was so nice to m-me when he was here…” Matt whimpered. “He PUNCHED YOU in the FACE!” Tom practically shouted. “I was invading his personal privacy. He may of over reacted but everyone does at some point” Matt whispered nervously. Matt's eyes were burning in pain, tears were trickling down his face. Edd was glowing slightly and Tom was as white as a sheet. Someone knocked at the door, causing Matt to flinch and wipe his eyes. Matt walked up the the door, let out a deep breath, and opened the door. “H-hi Tord” 

Tord practically tackle hugged Matt, before pulling away. “Are you alright? Tord asked sincerely. “I-I'm fine, Tord” Matt stated, Tom growled from the couch. “I'm getting the feeling that they did not take the news well…” Tord sighed. “No, they did not. Let me take your bag.” Matt offered, rubbing his eyes again. Tord glanced at his eyes, “Story time after this is put away?” Tord asked. Matt noded. 

Tord, Matt, Tom and Edd sat on the couch. They all shared their side of the story, suppressing their questions for the end. “Ok let me get this straight, I got my old powers back but they hurt, Matt’s eyes are mirrors, Tom stabbed himself and Tord is coughing up oil.” Edd reviewed. The rest nodded.


	5. Chapters 11-12

Shock  
A single light stood out in a dark room. A silhouette appeared in the room, masked in a hood. The figure approached the bright spark. Their hand reached out, touching the source. The room bursts do into red and a small scream was heard. 

Edd woke up drenched in sweat. He pushed himself up, wandering towards the bathroom, trying to remember the dream he just had, but it was getting hazier but the second. Edd grabbed a towel, wet it, and washed his face. He stared into the mirror, noticing that his eyes were a much more vibrant green than normal. He walked back out to his room and noticed shouting. Even with his door closed he could hear it, which was not a good sign. Edd pushed the door open, clampering out to the living room. He arrived to find Tom and Tord fighting. It was hard to make out what they were saying since they kept interrupting each other. Tom was tightly gripping the couch, his face as white as snow. Tord was hacking up a lung between sentences. Matt looked terrified, peering over the couch. From what Edd could make out a few nasty insults. “You will never belong here!” “At least I'll be usefull! You have been unconscious for a lot of the time from what I've heard”. Edd snuck his way over to Matt. “What happened?” Edd whispered. “I don't know how it started but it's something about how Tom believes Tord will betray us again.” Matt whispered back. “I'm worried about both Tom and Tord’s health” Matt added, concern filling his voice. “Should we stop them?” Edd wondered aloud. Matt shook his head “I've tried, didn't go too well. We’ll try again if it gets worse.” Matt denied. Edd watched the fighting pair nervously, his fingers tapping against the couch. Edd tried to make out what was being said. “Your nothing but a unless, unwanted piece of-” “SHUT UP you worthless sc-” “LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE-” “NO!” Tord shouted. Tom and Tord stared at each other. If looks could kill they would both be dead. Tom growled, his hand letting go of the couch. “You are dangerous and untrustworthy. If you EVER thought I would welcome you back, you must've lost your mind” Tom sneered, stalking towards Tord. Suddenly, Tom’s face went white. His legs gave out below him and he toppled to the ground.

(Insert picture of Tom being impaled)

The room went dead quiet. Everyone's face drained of color. Tord backed towards the wall, finding a corner. He curled up into a tight ball, shaking profusely. Tears streamed down Matts face, standing completely still, but no sound came from him. Edd, still staring at Tom, sunk to the ground. Small whimpers came from Tord but no one dared come near him for the time being. Edd hesitantly turned Tom into his side, putting an arm under his head so he wouldn't drown on his own blood. Edd was too scared to check for a pulse.

 

Reflect  
Tord sat in the corner. He couldn't stop shaking, guilt riddled thoughts flooding his mind. Tears were still streaming down his face. “I'm such an idiot” he muttered, “a useless, selfish idiot.” His voice shook heavily, barely able to voice his thoughts, not even to himself. He tightly gripped his human had with his robotic one, trying to bring himself pain. He doesn't deserve this, I do, I should be the one bleeding out. I should of died when Tom shot me, it would make life for them so much easier. Tom wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me. His thoughts continue to spiral into deeper and deeper guilt. His wrist was beginning to bruise from the tightness of his grip. 

Matt sat silently next to Tom. Old memories filtered through his head. Matt remembers when they first met when Matt indirectly caused the death of Tom's father. But Matt’s mom was a kind and loving person, and Tom was basically adopted into their family. Tom would stay at Matt house and they would games together. Tom would help Matt with his math homework. Matt would make sure Tom didn't end up unpopular at school. Both of them would help each other through tough times. They were so close, even when they pretended to hate each other. Matt has seen Tom at his lowest, he knows why Tom drank. Matt stifled a sob, “d-don't leave m-me” Matt muttered hopelessly. 

Edd was in shock. “He's not dead… He's not dead” Edd whispered to himself. Edd stared blankly at the wall, willing that he would not break. He needed to stay strong for his friends. He took a long, shaky breath, and patted Matt on the shoulder. Matt turned to him, and Edd could see the hurt in his eyes. Edd gave him a comforting smile “I'm going to check on Tord, ok?” Edd whispered. Matt noded and Edd stood up. He walked carefully over to Tord, crouching down in front of him. Edd gently reached out, putting his hand softly on Tord’s head. Tord looked up at him, his eye glistening with tears. “Hey… It's alright” Edd soothed but Tord shook his head. “N-no it's not. I-” Tord’s voice caught in his throat, choking back a sob. He buried his head back into his arms. Edd sat next to his, making sure Tord didn't hurt himself. Edd didn't notice the tight hold Tord had of his wrist.


	6. Chapters 13-15

Remember (I don't know what the chapter name was)  
Tom lets out a shaky breath, sitting up suddenly. His head was hazy and nothing seemed to click in his memory. Both Matt and Edd stared at him in shock and confusion. His lower chest was completely numb and soaked in blood. “What… Happened? Wait no, I'll remember in a minute” Tom mumbled. “I…. I was arguing with Tord and…. And… Everything went black. I must of passed out”. Tom looked up at them, no one said a word. Matt and Edd looked at each other, and Matt whispered something. Edd shook his head, and let out a sigh, a small grin appearing on his face. Matt hugged Tom tightly and whisper in his ear. “We-... W-we thought you were dead” he said quietly. Something clicked in Tom’s head. “Wasn't there a harpoon in my chest? And if I fell.. Wouldn't it- oh god” Tom suddenly realized. Matt looked sheepish and noded. Edd still appeared to be in shock. Tom reached out and shakily hugged Edd. “Relax, I'm ok” he soothed. Tom let go off Edd, “A-are you in any p-pain?” Edd asked shakily. Tom shook his head and shrugged. Edd sighed, glancing over his shoulder. 

Tord was still huddled in the corner, watching quietly. When he noticed Edd was watching, he dove his head back into his arms. His wrist he had been holding had gone completely numb, which was probably bad. Tord let go of his wrist, reaching into his pocket. He fingered a small stone that had been there since the beginning. “I… I can fix this” he muttered to himself.

Edd looked back at Tom. “I know you don't do the whole forgive and forget sort of thing but… Tord pretty much had a anxiety or panic attack after you collapsed. I can tell he feels really guilty about-” Edd paused, watching as Tom stood up and walked up to Tord. He sat down next to him, placing a hadn't on his arm. Tord looked up, a little surprised. “I'm-... I'm sorry Tord. That was stupid and rash at me to lash out at you. If I hadn't done that, we wouldn't be in this mess.” Tom whispered to him. Tord stared at him confused, “why are you apologizing? If I hadn't been an asshole to you all the time- if I hadn't betrayed all of you, no one would be in pain. E-everything would be ok...” Tord’s apology faded out. Tom put an arm around Tord, pulling his into a quick hug. He let go, smiled, and went back to Edd and Matt. He sat down next to Matt, and a few seconds later, Tord joined.

Connecting the Dots  
After a little while of quietly chatting, calming down after the traumatic course of events, Tord cleared his throat. “I-... Found this stone before these events happened. I don't know why… But I get the feeling it's what's causing these events to happen” Tord forced himself to say. The others looked at him. Edd closed his eye for a minute, and spoke. “I had a weird dream.. There was so one in a darkroom… And they-.. He went up to this light but when he touched it the room engulfed in red.” Edd muttered. Tord stared at him as Edd opened his eyes. “How….” Tord whispered. Tord pulled a small stone out of his pocket. It was covered in cracks, and each edge had a different colored tint to it, matching each of the crews hoodies. “It wasn't cracked when I got it…” Tord explained. “It's cracked like our friendship” Tom spoke dully to no one in particular. Matt noded “so if we fix the cracks, we might be free.” Tord looked from Tom to Matt, wondering how they got to that conclusion Tord sighed and noded, “How do we do that?” He asked. 

Forgiveness   
Tord, Tom and Matt sat on the couch as Edd fetched a drink. Tord was fast asleep on Tom's shoulder and Matt was close to the same. Tom had a small smile on his face. Edd came up behind Tom, “When's the last time you drank?… You know…” Edd asked innocently. Tom though, “um… Hm, not long after “the incident”. “OMG Tom! That's great!” Edd practically squealed, somehow managing to not wake Matt up. Edd ruffled Tom's hair, sitting down next to Matt. Edd quietly muttered something, a guilty look on his face. “Hm?” Tom asked. “ I'm sorry” Edd muttered, staring at his lap. “Why are you apol-... Oh Edd, that was forever ago! But if it's makes you feel better, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?” Tom soothed. Edd noded happily. Matt stretched, nearly hitting Tom in the face. Matt looked at Tom with puppy dog eyes, “yeah yeah, I forgive you too” Tom chuckled, fluffing Matt hair. Tord stirred, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes. Tord pulled out the cracked stone, which appeared to be mending itself. Tom placed a hand on the stone, crackers from the section began to heal themselves. Edd and Matt also placed his hand on the stone. A bright flash filled the room, removing the curse that had been placed on the house crew.


	7. Like Brothers (one shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when they are in high school

Like Brothers  
Matt strolled into his bedroom, carrying his “metric ton” of homework in his arms. He glanced at the bed across from his, seeing it was empty. “TOM! I need help on my math homework and I have friends coming later so I want to be done quickly! I know it's not on schedule but… Please?” Matt shouted. He heard a soft hum in reply as Tom walked into the room. Tom sat down on the bed, “What is it this time, Mr. Popular?” He asked calmly, pausing before adding “ I'm not doing it for you”. Matt giggled “Of course! I know that, it's just that this stuff is confusing! I understand the math process but I don't understand the formula. Also don't call me Mr. Popular.” Matt explained. “Ok ok so it seems like-” Tom continued, looking over the homework and explaining the mathematical formula to Matt. “I think I got it now, thanks Tom!” Matt exclaimed. Tom just chuckled, going to his own bed and working on his homework. After a half hour of hard working and the occasional question from Matt, the doorbell rang. Matt jumped off his bed, already bolting to the door. Tom rolled his eyes. Matt flung the door open to greet his friends, Edd and Tord. 

“Hi guys! Come in come in!” Matt ushered. Tord and Edd happily obliged. Matt showed them to the living room and kitchen, which they sat and chatted for awhile. Tom strolled in, a backpack over his shoulder, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “Um…” Edd questioned. Matt let out a small gasp, leaping off his chair and scampering over to Tom. He threw his arm over Tom’s shoulder, “This is my best friend, homework helper and basically a brother to me. This is Tom.” Matt explained excitedly. Tom rolled his eyes “I’m heading out for a bit so I'll see you later”. “But Tom-...” Matt didn't finish his sentence, not wanting to embarrass Tom. “I'll be fine, relax” Tom said as he walked out the door. 

It's was closing 12 pm and miraculously Matt was still awake. Edd and Tord had left hours ago. He was grabbing a glass when he heard the door creak open. Matt headed towards the noise to find Tom attempting to sneak it. Matt didn't need to smell Tom's breath to guess what went down. “Tom, are you drunk?” Matt asked, already knowing the answer. “Maybe a little bit” Tom answer a bit slurred. “ this always happens when you visit your mom. I know she pressures you but alcoholism can run in the family, or at the least make it easier for you to become an alcoholic.” Matt paused, “That scares me Tom”. Matt stared at the ground before grabbing Tom's arm and leading him to his bed. Tom gave Matt a sudden hug before tucking himself in, quickly passing out. Matt walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. “How do I help him?” Matt asked himself.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been done for ages I just forgot to post it here.  
> Aka follow my wattpad   
> Because I forget about ao3 constantly

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since everything went down. Since everything got better. Tom sighed, looking out as his fast asleep friends. They all had a tendency to pass out on the couch together, practically cuddling. Edd and Matt seemed to have gotten closer and Tord….. He's changed a lot too. They all had, admittedly. Tom sighed and nuzzles into Matt's hair, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Tom was still ashamed of himself, holding grudges for so long. Sure, he had good reasons to be mad but… It was so long ago. 

~Flashback~

(Tom POV)

Soon after Edd and I broke up, Edd and Matt got together. I broke up with Edd knowing Matt really liked him. More than I liked Edd. I honestly thought they would stick together forever. I thought they would be a perfect pair. I didn't imagine what would happen if Matt and Edd broke up. It hurt, honestly. Watching Matt flirt with Tord, attempting to make Edd jealous. Edd tried and tried to flirt with me, as sickening as it was. I huffed, sitting in my room and attempting to block out Edd and Matt's fighting. Tord was trying to break it up. Again. It never ended well. Tom shivered at the raised voices, the cruel insults. It made me sick. Tord sounded panicked and worried, which is unlike him. I whined shakily, trying to block out the yelling. The few words I could make out…. I stood up and walked into the room, glancing at the three. I shook my head in disappointment. Edd looked at me and began to smirk, opening his mouth to speak. 

“Shut up Edd. I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of this. Good-fucking-bye” I blankly stated, walking out the door. I had no idea where I was going at this point. I just wanted out of this mess. They were so happy together. I never understood what broke them apart. I picked up my pace when Matt called out for me. 

~Later~

Tord had came and followed me, begging me to come back. He promised that Edd and Matt would make up… or make out, doesn't matter which. I didn't believe him but he looked heartbroken over this so I played along. Tord grabbed my wrist and pulled me along back home. As he opened the door the first thing I noticed was how quiet the house was. Perplexed, I glanced around the room until my eyes trailed to the couch. Edd and Matt were curled up together.  I sighed and wandered to my room, Tord following me.

~PRESENT~

(no POV)

Matt and Edd made up eventually but never got back together. Things but better and they did apologize but Tom couldn't forgive them. Until now, that is. Tom sighs softly as Tord shifts closer to him. Perhaps someday…. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There are many holes in this fanfic, which will be solved later on in some one shots, don't worry. Also I don't prof read my writing so just ignore that...


End file.
